


Impala Trouble

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is very wrong with Cas and the Winchesters call on Crowley to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has read this fic on fanfiction.net before... I am the same author and I'm just publishing my fics here too now ^^  
> Enjoy! :)

Dean is laying on his bed in the bunker, drinking beer and listening to Metallica when suddenly his door swings open.  
"Dammit, Cas!" he shouts when he sees the angel. He notices that his clothes are different, not the usual trenchcoat and suit, but a leather jacket, a black T-shirt, black jeans and black boots. Dean is a little bit confused, but ignores it.  
"No, Dean. I'm not Cas. I'm your baby." Cas says. Dean chokes on his beer and stares at him.  
"Don't you think I would recognize you even with some different clothes?" he asks, trying to forget that Cas actually called himself Dean's 'baby'.  
"I do think you would, but I'm not that angel. I've only taken his form." Cas says, which only confuses Dean more.  
"If you're not Cas, then who the hell are you??" Dean asks, getting suspicious.  
"I already told you. I'm Baby." the man says. Dean suddenly realizes.  
"You mean you're the Impala?" he asks.  
"Yatzee!" the man says, smiling and sitting down next to Dean. He backs away a little bit, way out of his comfort zone.  
He stands up and leaves the room, and the thing follows him.  
"Sammy! We gotta talk!" he shouts, still keeping an eye on Cas/Baby/Thing, who is just smiling. Sam walks into the room, and stops when he see the thing.  
"Woah, Cas! That's what I call a make-over!" he says, and before the thing get a chance to, Dean starts talking.  
"That's what we need to talk about. Something has happened to him. He says he's my Baby..." Dean says, awkwardly looking at his feet and trying to get over the fact that he just said that.  
"What?! Have you two finally explained your feelings for eachother?" Sam asks with a huge smile. Dean stares at his brother.  
"No! He just popped into my room, claiming to be Baby. what feelings are you talking about?" Dean says, getting more uncomfortable by the second. Sam's mouth gets the perfect shape of an 'O'.  
"Oh. What should we do? Call Crowley to check on him?" He suggests, eager not to mention those 'feelings'.  
"Great. You go make the call, I go check on the real Baby." Dean says, happy to get away from both of them.

"SAMMY! The Impala is gone!!" Dean shouts, panicking. Sam looks up from the knife he's got not even an inch away from his arm.  
"What?" he asks.  
"THE. CAR. IS. GONE." Dean says, saying every word as loud and clear as he can.  
"Okay, okay! I'll just finish summoning Crowley and then he can check if that person or whatever it is actually are your damn car or not. Calm down." Sam says, finally cuting one of his old scars open. Seconds later the demon appears.  
"Hello boys. You know, Samantha, you could just have called me." he says, with the usual cocky smile.  
"You never answer." Sam replies beore Dean takes over.  
"Listen up, Crowley. We need some help. Cas just popped into my room earlier, claiming to be my car. We need you to check on him." he says, getting tired of this crap.  
"Where's the little angel then?" Crowley asks.  
"Here." the things says, walking into the room and putting two fingers in the air.  
"Looking good, darling. Ever considered becoming a demon? Black suits you." he asks. The thing shakes its head.  
"Alright then. Moose, Squirrel, I'll take your boyfriend to the dungeons to ask a few questions. If you wouldn't mind..." he says, signing to them to get out of the way, which they do of course.  
As soon as they've left the room Sam walks away without a word and Dean returns to his room to listen to music again. The hours passes and he goes out for pie while he waits. He even drop by the public library to read. He finds a book called a book called 'Hush Hush*, but when he sees that it's about angels he puts it back. He settles for a book about monsters just to see how much of it they've gotten right and reads for one or two hours. He finally goes back to the bunker, but since Crowley still isn't finished with the thing he decides to try baking his own pie. Just when he takes it out of the oven, Crowley returns.  
"I'm done. Your angel is fine. Now, if you excuse me, I'll go back to Hell. Thanks for the best laugh I've had in years." and before Dean can say anything he's gone. Instead Cas appears at the door, wearing his ordinary clothes.  
"Are you back to normal now, or still that thing?" Dean asks.  
"I'm back to normal. I have to confess that it was I who only played your car." Cas says.  
"Wow, I could never guess that by myself." Dean says, voice full of sarcasm.  
"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas says.  
"No need to be. Let's just never mention it again. But why?" Dean asks, not sure he actually wants to hear the answer. Before Cas answers, a lot of thoughts runs trough Dean's mind, for example that Cas was completely san all the time and fully aware of calling himself Dean's 'Baby'.  
"You might not want to hear it." Cas finally says.  
"Just spit it out and we can forget this day ever happened." Dean sighs.  
"If you're sure... I've become aware of you calling you vehicle 'Baby', and I thought..." He stops talking for a moment, looking at his feet and blushing before continuing.  
"I thought if I pretended to be your car... maybe... you would... call me your baby." He doesn't look up, afraid of Dean's reaction, but when he hears Dean laughing he turns his head up to look at him. Dean is nearly falling down on the floor with laughter. He laughs for minutes and Cas starts to worry about him. After a while Dean calms himself down, tears of laughter still running down his cheeks. He stands up and looks at Cas, smiling a wide smile. Not his teasing smile, but a sincere one that really lights up his green eyes, and Cas can't stop staring at him, enchanted by the beauty in that smile.  
"Was that all you wanted?" Dean finally says, and Cas nods. Dean smiles that smile again.  
"Come here then, baby." he says, grabbing Cas' shirt and pulling him closer. He bends down and kisses him gently. Cas kisses him back, and none of them noticing Sam by the door, looking at them and smiling, before he quietly walks away.


End file.
